This invention relates to generally to a device for dispensing bathroom tissue, and, more particularly, to a device for holding and dispensing bathroom tissue.
Common household bathroom tissue dispensers dispense single or multiple sheets of tissue from a roll of tissue. The roll of tissue is held on a roller between two arms. The two arms hold the roller in a stationary position so that tissue can be unrolled as needed. When the roll of tissue is exhausted, the cardboard tissue holder is removed from the roller and replaced with a new roll of tissue. When the roll is empty, a new roll of tissue has to located which can be problematic, especially when the empty roll is not noticed before using the bathroom facilities. It is desirable to keep a spare roll of tissue in the bathroom. In public restrooms, tissue holders often have a storage compartment because it increases the cost of the holder and increases the space requirement for the holder.
Spare rolls of tissue are often kept on a shelf in the bathroom or in a cabinet in the bathroom. These storage facilities present a problem when the tissue is needed before it is noticed that the tissue holder is empty. A solution to this problem is to keep spare rolls of tissue on a tissue holder, comprised of a base supporting an upright rod, on the floor next to or within easy reach of the toilet. While spare tissue holder that rest on the floor place spare rolls within easy reach, they clutter the floor and interfere with floor cleaning. Also, owing to the fact that floor is colder than the surrounding air, paper placed at floor level is in jeopardy of absorbing condensation moisture as well as moisture from the atmosphere. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a tissue dispenser that holds spare rolls of tissue within easy reach and holds them above floor level.
Conventional tissue holders typically have a spring loaded roller that tensions the roller to hold it in place between the arms of the tissue holder. The roller is a two piece device with two telescoping cylindrical members and an internal coil spring. Replacing a spent roll of tissue requires use of both hands for many people because the spring loaded two piece roller. It is desirable to replace a spent roll of tissue without having to wrestle with a spring loaded two piece roller.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the invention, a. combination bathroom tissue dispenser and holder for dispensing a first roll of bathroom tissue paper and holding spare rolls of bathroom tissue paper comprises a laterally extending elongate shoulder member having first and second end portions and a middle portion intermediate the first and second end portions. A first upwardly extending arm is connected to the first end portion of the shoulder member, and a second upwardly extending arm is connected to the second end portion of the shoulder member. A roller, adapted to hold the first roll of bathroom tissue, is pivotally connected to one of the first and second arms and extends toward the other arm. A leg extends downwardly from the middle portion of the shoulder. At least one upstanding finger, adapted to hold a spare roll of bathroom tissue, is attached to the leg and spaced from the leg.
A bathroom tissue dispenser and holder device attaches to a conventional bathroom tissue dispenser where the roller normally attaches. The device has arms with protrusions that engage the openings in the tissue holder where the roller normally engages openings in the holder. The arms are resilient to provide positive engagement with the holder so that the device remains engaged during normal use.
According to another aspect of the invention, a device for dispensing a roll of bathroom tissue paper comprises a laterally extending elongate shoulder member having first and second end portions and a middle portion intermediate the first and second end portions. A first upwardly extending arm is connected to the first end portion of the shoulder member. The first arm has an inside surface and an outside surface with a protrusion, adapted to fit into an opening in a bathroom tissue holder to mount the device, extending away from the inside surface. A second upwardly extending arm is connected to the second end portion of the shoulder member. The second arm has an inside surface and an outside surface with a protrusion, adapted to fit into an opening in a bathroom tissue holder to mount the device, extending away from the inside surface. A roller, adapted to hold a roll of bathroom tissue, is pivotally connected to one of the first and second arms and extends toward the other of the first and second arms. The inside surface of the second arm has a bracket thereon for mounting the roller.
The device replaces the roller of an existing bathroom tissue dispenser. The device has only two pieces and is free of springs. A pivotal roller swings out when replacing a roll of bathroom tissue so that replacing the roll requires the use of only one hand.
According to another aspect of the invention a bathroom tissue holder comprises a laterally extending platform and means for mounting the platform. First and second upstanding fingers, each adapted to hold a roll of tissue paper, are attached to the platform. Mounting the holder below an existing bathroom tissue dispenser conveniently places spare rolls of tissue where they are easily accessible.